Mr. Keary
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Human |relationships = Nancy Keary, wife Daniel Keary, son |status = Living |season3 = X }} Mr. Tom Keary is the father of Daniel Keary, and he appeared in . Appearances He and his wife, Nancy, took their son, Daniel, to Father Paul for an exorcism. He reassured his son that everything was going to be fine. During the exorcism, he reluctantly waited outside with his wife, who tried to get him to be optimistic that the exorcism would work. However, as the exorcism took place, they heard noises coming from inside, and Mr. Keary yelled for Father Paul and his assistant to open the door. He was able to force his way in, and he and his wife then called 911. Nick managed to find Daniel hiding in a cupboard door in the altar of the church's anteroom. Mr. Keary went to St. Joseph's Hospital with Daniel and his wife and spoke to Nick and Hank about Daniel and how he had seemed to change overnight approximately one year ago. He said that no doctor or specialist that he was taken to could diagnose him and that after talking to Monsignor Paul, he believed Daniel might be possessed, adding that he had sometimes seen a physical change come over Daniel's face "like there is somebody inside of him that is trying to control him." He told Nick that he was Daniel's biological father as well. Later at the hospital, Mr. Keary was frustrated with not being able to see his son due to an officer guarding his room. Nick explained to him that they weren't taking any chances with anyone getting hurt, and then introduced Juliette to him and his wife as someone who was working on the case. Mr. Keary was still frustrated when Juliette told him she needed to ask him a few more questions, but his wife told them that Daniel had the flu for a couple days when they were on vacation a couple months before their son's behavior started to change. Mr. Keary asked what that had to do with anything, and Nick said they were running down all possible leads. Daniel was eventually released and sent back home because the hospital could not treat him. Back home, he and Nancy were discussing what to do next about their son when they unexpectedly heard knocking on their door. It was Nick, Hank, and Juliette, who told them that Daniel could have been infected by a very rare protozoa when we went swimming in the while they were on vacation. They let them in to go have a look at Daniel, who was sleeping, but when they left his room, Alexander, who had been sent by the Wesen Council, attempted to abduct him. Mr. Keary went with Nick, Hank, and Juliette to go find Daniel, and he helped lead them to a fort in the woods that he had made with his son. Sure enough, they found Daniel there, but he was hypothermic, and Nick realized it was possibly their only chance for the parasite in Daniel to be killed. Mr. Keary was worried his son would die too, so Nick left the decision up to him as to whether or not they should leave Daniel in his hypothermic state a little while longer, but before he could say anything, the parasite in Daniel died. They then quickly brought him back inside, where he was warmed up. Images S3 stories we tell out youngs.jpg 306-Parasites coming out of Daniel.gif Trivia *Throughout , he consistently has a doubtful or skeptical nature; first, he revealed that for a long time, he did not believe that Daniel was possessed. Furthermore, he questioned the chances that the exorcism would work, he questioned the necessity of Juliette's inquiries at the hospital, he doubted that Daniel having had the flu was in any way related to what was wrong with him, he was initially resistant to Juliette's protozoa/parasite explanation, and finally, he questioned whether it was worth the risk to kill the parasite within Daniel. Mr. Keary's first name is Tom, fitting for someone with his personality as a .